Ava
Ava was a minor female antagonist of the series. She lived in New Greenwich. Ava was the daughter of the owner of a fetish club, Philippe Weis. Ava fell in love with Will Salas when she first saw him. She seemed to hate him when he won a card game and took millions of dollars from her father's account. Then she invites him to a party at her family's mansion and eventually talks to him and asks him to dance with her. Will takes her into the backyard and finds a beach. They go swimming but it gets interrupted by her father. When Ava hears from Leon that he was a suspect of the Murder of Henry Hamilton, who was practically immortal, Will pretends to kidnap her. They team up and fight the system, trying to save themselves and the world. However, Ava met her end when she was shot in the head by her own pistol at the hands of a rich man named Kreel, who she had cheated on prior to the episode's events. Ava is portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. Biography Ava first appears in her fetish club, tickling a man who apparently stole from her. The torture continues for many hours, until the man finally breaks and tells Ava where he hid the stolen items. She leaves to retrieve them, and orders her female assistants to tickle the man to death. Ava then attends a party which her father is also attending. There, she meets Will Salas. Immediately, there's tension, as Much later in the episode, Ava plays strip poker with Will. She is losing, down to an unbuttoned shirt as well as her bra and bikini. After some light seductive flirting, she and Will start to have sex, Will kissing down her body after taking off her shirt. Skills * Manipulation: Due to her beauty, Ava is very good at manipulating men to do her bidding, even falsely promising them money or sex. She is also able to make men underestimate her due to her small size and nimble frame. * Seduction: Also due to her beauty, Ava is also able to seduce men, which she puts to good use, such as when she distracts Will while they play strip poker together (although she loses, since she's down to an unbuttoned shirt and her undergarments). Weaknesses * Small size: Due to Ava being quite small, she can easily be physically overpowered by even a single man, justifying her reason for carrying a gun on her person. * Mortality: Ava can be killed by any normal means, such as a car crash, immolation, or a gunshot wound. Physical Appearance Ava is a very beautiful and seductive young woman, with short ginger colored hair, stunning light brown eyes, and a slim figure, though her breasts are unusually large and plump for her small size. Equipment * Handgun: Ava is always seen carrying an unidentified handgun wherever she goes. She uses this gun to kill a man who intended to rape her, as well as three policemen.